One Moment
by LoveSeth-1989-03
Summary: Harry lost his memory in the 3rd task. He thinks he's Seth for a month, but then has to go back to live with the Potter's, finding out he is a wizard all over again. How can he handle it? Harry is really quite sad in this story...
1. Going Back

Ok, this is taken place after Harry's 3rd year, but since Lily and James are alive, Sirius was never in prison, so in my version of this story.. well the real 3rd HP book never happened. Harry's real 4th year happened during his 3rd year in my story. Got that? lol. Hope you enjoy.  
  
One Moment  
  
By Mandi/Skyler Bartell  
  
```````````````  
  
Seth sat very still.... listening to voices of people arguing in the next room. It was about him.  
  
See. Seth didn't know if his real name was actually Seth. He didn't know anything about himself actually. He just knew that he had messy black hair and glasses, and a weird shaped scar on his forehead. And he was always having nightmares, and was beginning to be afraid of the dark.  
  
"He is our son! Why can't we take him right now?" a man named James shouted.  
  
"We have to sure," said David, the man that had been taking care of Seth for the past month.  
  
"We are sure! We have pictures and a birth certificate, even fingerprints! HE'S OURS!" James yelled.  
  
Harry covered his ears and closed his eyes, trying to not hear what was going on.  
  
"James, they just want to be certain," said Lily, the one who claimed to be Seth's mother.  
  
"Yes,Seth is mine for now. I found him and took care of him!" David yelled.  
  
"Well thank you thank you very much! But we'd like to bring him home! He has a family there!" James said.  
  
"David you know this would more then likely happen, it is their son," Seth heard the police man say.  
  
"Fine! Take him!" David yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"NO!" Seth yelled, getting up and leaving the empty room he had been listening in.  
  
Everyone stared at him as he entered the other room, yelling no.  
  
"Seth, these are your real parents," David said calmly. He walked over to Seth and set his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"I want to stay with you though," Seth cried.  
  
"I know, I wish you could. But I'm not your dad, I'm just a friend, you can come see me anytime you'd like. The door is always open," David said.  
  
Seth's eyes started tearing up and hot waterflow went down his cheeks. He looked over at the two people claiming him. They looked nice...  
  
"No!" Seth said again. He wrapped his arms around David, sobbing and refusing to let go.  
  
"Seth, it'll be okay. They said you can come see me, and call me. They're okay with it, they say you are starting school on Sept. 1st. That's next week, doesn't that sound fun? You're 14 years old! You turned it on July 31st and we didn't even know! Isn't that crazy?" David said, trying to get Seth to be happy.  
  
But all he did was shake his head and more tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"I don't want to go." He cried.  
  
"I know, I know you don't. But you'd better get going, I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Potter would like to get you settled," David said, trying his best to say good-bye without breaking down himself.  
  
"No!" Seth yelled.  
  
David broke away from him and pushed him a little towards James.  
  
"Take care of him," David said.  
  
James smiled and took Seth's shoulder, steering him out of the room.  
  
"David! NO! Don't make me go!" Seth yelled.  
  
David turned away though and James and Lily left with a crying Seth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seth saw his house, well it was supposively his house, it was big and a light brown color. It looked like it had four floors, and the backyard was huge. It was fenced but Seth could tell their was a pool back there. Then, the front yard was pure green grass with a flower bed along the house. It had a porch with a cushion swing on it.  
  
"Welcome home Harry," James said as they pulled into the drive- way.  
  
"My name is not Harry! It's Seth!" Seth said.  
  
"Ok, Seth," James said and got out of the driver's seat and opened the door fo rSeth to get out.  
  
Lily put her arms around Seth as they walked up to the front door. When they opened it the first thing Seth saw was three little people. One little boy looked younger than 2 with messy black hair similar to his own, then a little girl looking about 7 or 8 with brown hair, and another girl but she looked to be 11 or 12.  
  
"These are your little sisters and brother," Lily said.  
  
"HARRY! HARRY! YOU'RE OKAY! HARRY!" cried the 7 or 8-year-old.  
  
"My name is Seth," Seth said again, this time though he was a bit more harsh.  
  
"No! You're name is Harry!" the 11 or 12-year-old said.  
  
Seth only shook his head and started looking around the house. When you first got in the front door you saw the living room. It had a good sized TV and nice looking furniture, the couch and sofa were the same dark blue color and pattern. There was a coffee table with remote controls and a TV guide on it.  
  
Behind that Seth could see the dining room and next to the dining room he could see the beginning of the kitchen but the wall blocked the rest. There were two different staircases. One close to the dining room went up, and another one next to it that went down.  
  
"Your room is downstairs with Kayla's," Lily said.  
  
"Who's that?" Seth asked quietly.  
  
"Oh, sorry, this is Kayla. She is 12. Then this here is little Megan, she is 8. Then right here is the sweet little Logan, he just had his 1st birthday," Lily said, pointing to each of her kids.  
  
Logan was fighting for Kayla to put him down, he waddled over to Lily and tensed up with exitement when he saw Seth.  
  
"Hi honey, did you miss your big brother?" Lily asked, picking him up.  
  
"Come on and I will show you your room," James said and grabbed Seth's arm.  
  
Seth followed him down the stairs. When you first stepped off the stairs you walked into a family room, strait back to the left looked like a big open hallway with three doors. One was a bathroom, another was a girl's room and then finally James brought Seth into the last room. It was dark blue and had stars on the sheets.  
  
There were posters of music groups and skateboard/snowborders.  
  
"It's moving!" Seth cried, backing up a little when he saw a poster with a moving man on a broom stick. The person was smiling and waving at him.  
  
"AW!" Seth yelled. James laughed a little.  
  
"No, no. It's okay. Oh... I totally forgot you don't know..." James said.  
  
Seth was confused and wouldn't take his eyes off the moving poster.  
  
"Sit down honey, I need to talk to you about something," James said. Seth stayed where he was. He hated this new place, he wanted to go home to David.  
  
"Or stand there," James said.  
  
"Ok, I guess I'd better get this over with... You have to find out, Harry- I mean Seth, you're a wizard. You go to a magical school, you have many friends, and-" James began.  
  
"NO! STOP LYING! NO! NO!" Seth said and put his hands over his ears. He began shaking his head. James got closer and was almost touching him.  
  
"Get away from me! GET AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Seth yelled. James backed away a little.  
  
"Calm down honey," James said.  
  
"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Seth cried. He went over to the full-sized bed and flopped down on it, face down. He was already starting to feel homesick from David.  
  
James looked at the back of his son. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He looked over at the Quidditch poster and took out his wand. The poster disappeared into mid-air.  
  
"Seth, we need to talk about this. We need to talk about lots of things," James said.  
  
But it was like talking to a brick wall. Seth wouldn't say anything back and didn't make any movement of even hearing what James was trying to get across him.  
  
Fianlly, James gave up. He would leave Seth alone for now and then come back with Lily, or Sirius... Hopefully by then Seth would be calmed down and talk to them.  
  
He could only hope. 


	2. The Nightly Routine

One Moment  
By: Mandi Bartell  
  
for you Seth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on that night Seth's stomach growled from hunger. But he didn't feel like eating. He just didn't feel like getting up and facing his "so-called" family.  
  
"Harry!" Meagan called. She ran into the room and nearly bounced all over Seth.  
  
Seth looked at her firmly and in shock.  
  
"Mommy says come upstairs, it's time for dinner!" Meagan yelled and left before Seth could get anything out into words.  
  
Seth didn't move a inch. At first, he considered going up to eat, but he wanted to go home. Or at least get out of this place...  
  
"I'm going to leave." Seth said outloud to himself.  
  
He went over to his window and pushed it open. He punched the screen off and looked behind him to make sure nobody was coming. Nobody was so he pushed himself up onto the window seal and started climbing out.  
  
"HARRY! GET BACK IN HERE!" Seth heard behind him. Frantically he tried to get out as fast as he could but someone grabbed his ankle and kept a tight grip on him.  
  
"Let go! LET GO OF ME!" Seth screamed. He tried kicking the person who was holding him back but it was no use.  
  
"NO! Get back in here! Where do you think you are going?!" the person yelled.  
  
Seth struggled some more but to no advail. So finally after a few minutes he gave up and let the man pull him in. Seth's face screwed up and he started bawling. Hot tears ran down his face and he let out a loud and painful sob. He couldn't breathe for a minute, but when he did he just did in gasps. His chest felt heavy and he couldn't feel his legs.  
  
After all the way in the room Seth collapsed in a ball on the floor. He was so scared, he didn't want to be there. He wanted to be with his real family. Not these Potter's.  
  
"Har- Seth I'm- honey. Come on, it's going to be okay," James said, stroking his son's shaking arm.  
  
"I w-want to g-go home... P-Please!" Seth sobbed. He looked up at his 'father' and James saw his tear striked face and felt a weight drop onto his shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you are home," James said slowly. Seth broke into a fresh wave of tears. He tried getting away from James, hiding his face from him.  
  
"I hope you can call this home again, because I love you and so does your Mom, and your brother and sisters. It'll get better for you honey- it's just a matter of time," James said.  
  
Seth said nothing and kept his wet face from James. His nose was runny and if he looked up his snot would be coming from it and that would be embarrassing.  
  
"You need to give us a chance, we're not bad at all." James said, he sat down on the floor next to Seth, trying to get him to talk.  
  
Seth didn't say anything though, just quietly cried into his own arms. James didn't know what to do, really.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to leave you alone. But we'll deal with this tomorrow, just get some sleep I guess," James said. He grabbed Seth's arm and tried to pull him up, but he didn't move. So, James bent down and kissed Seth's cheek that was showing. He still was estatic that Harry was home...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seth didn't move from the floor. He stayed there for hours and hours. Until, eventually, he fell into a light sleep.  
  
"BANG! BANG! NOBODY CARES! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!" yelled the angry voice of Seth's so-called father James.  
  
"NO!" Seth cried, banging on a door that would lead to his brother, David's, room.  
  
Seth didn't know what was going on. Out of nowhere he was shot, once in the head and then in my chest. But for some odd reason he barely felt it- only tightening pain that grasped his throat like a wrench and everything around him changed.  
  
He suddenly was laying ontop of a hospital bed. It didn't have any sheets and he wasn't even in a room. Just out in the hallways, he was all alone. People he didn't know were walking around him, doctors and nurses, but nobody he recognized.  
  
"Harry.... Potter..... Or shall I say Seth?" came a cold voice that sent chills up and down Seth's body.  
  
Seth shot up at once and looked strait down the hall, where he saw a black cloaked man. He couldn't even tell if it was a man, the hood came up over the face of the person.  
  
"Hahahaha, my plan has done some good after all.... Beware Potter... Beware." said the voice.  
  
"AHH! AAAAHHHH!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Seth screamed bloody murder. He woke in a heap on his bedroom floor. He was drenched in sweat, his face was really hot but the rest of him was cold.  
  
"AAAAHHH!" Seth yelled. He started feeling his chest, arms, legs. Just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The tag on the inside of his shirt stuck out wrong and Seth thought it was something else, so he pulled off his shirt instantly, almost ripping it.  
  
"Oh my God, oh my God.." Seth thought. He now ran his hands through his hair, trying to capture his breath.  
  
After a while he began to calm down a little. He now realized he had been dreaming, but it didn't make him feel any better. He wanted to go home so badly he would almost do anything just to be with David.  
  
Seth got up and started heading up to the kitchen, his stomach groaned in hunger pains. He looked at the clock real quick and saw it was already 3 in the morning. He no longer felt a inch of tiredness.  
  
"Harry? Um... Sorry I mean Seth?"  
  
Seth turned around and saw James standing there, holding a bottle in his right hand.  
  
"Is something wrong? You look kind of sick," James said. He set the bottle on the counter and started moving closer to his son. He reached his hand out to touch Seth but Seth made a whimpering sound and backed away.  
  
"What happened?" James asked.  
  
Seth bit his lip, trying to hold back his water flow trying to force it's way out.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare?" James took a dare and asked.  
  
Seth looked slowly up into his face, James could see how hurt he was. Before he knew it Seth had broken and started crying. He body shaking, and sweat rolling down his face.  
  
"JAMES! Logan NEEDS HIS BOTTLE!" came the sound of Lily's voice up the stairs. James looked up at where the sound came from and then back to Harry.  
  
"Sit up there on the counter honey, I will be right back. Just sit up there," James instructed.  
  
He was gone in a run, James had snatched up the bottle and dashed up the stairs in light speed.  
  
Seth looked behind him at the counter. What would it hurt? So, he found the corner, between the sink and the stove, and jumped up. Leaving his feet and legs to tangle off.  
  
He brought his hand up and tried wiping his face, but it didn't help. So, he folded his hands over his lap and sat there quietly sobbing.  
  
James was back in a matter of minutes, he was panting and looked sympathetically at Seth as he [James] caught his breath.  
  
When he did he started over to Seth and made it so they were at head level. Seth was looking at the floor though, and his tears of pain rolled down and off the tip of his nose.  
  
"Your mom will be down in a minute, she needs to take care of Logan," James started.  
  
Seth didn't say a word, just sat there quietly- sniffing up his nose every 5 seconds because it was running so much.  
  
"Ok, you had a dream I'm guessing?" James said, very softly and taking all the time in the world, hoping not to upset Seth any more then he already was.  
  
"Honey, it would help if you talked back. But you don't have to, I can just talk to you," James said, hoping Harry would come around.  
  
"If you had a dream about... a dark- well a dark w-wizard... It's not abnormal, it's what happens all the time. Do you understand what I am talking about?" James asked. He set his hands on the counter next to both of Seth's sides.  
  
"Because buddy, whether you like the idea or not- you are a wizard. A very good one too," James said, in hopes of making his boy smile.  
  
Seth shook his head and held his lips tightly together, tears still flowing.  
  
"Yes Harry, yes. It's ture. Your mom and I love you so much... we just want our old son back. You're fine now, but you don't know who we are. You lost your memory. You may never get it back, but that doesn't mean you can't get used to us, and love us like you used to," James said.  
  
Footsteps were heard on the steps behind James, James turned to see Lily coming down very slowly. Seth kept his eyes on a spot on the floor, wishing with all his might he could calm down and just stop crying.  
  
"Hi, Lily, I was just telling our son here how much we love him," James said, turning back to Harry.  
  
"He's right sweetie, we do love you. Look up at me, it's okay now," Lily said once she got all the way over to Harry and James.  
  
She set her soft hand under Seth's chin and forced his wet face up, didn't matter though, Seth kept his eyes anywhere but at his Mum and Dad's faces.  
  
"Oh sweetie, it's okay to cry. Don't hodl it in. I haven't seen you so open and crying for years. You always hid it, and it tore you up more. Seth, baby, let it out. We don't mind, we cry all the time. Like when you were missing. We thought we lost you, but here you are," Lily said, her eyes started to tear up now.  
  
With her hand that wasn't holding up Harry's chin she wiped her son's tears. Harry let out a soft sob and he turned a little red in the cheeks.  
  
"Don't hold it in sweetie, just let it out... Come here, it's okay," Lily said.  
  
Seth allowed himself to fall into her like a ton of bricks. He let himself cry into her chest, his arms limp at her sides.  
  
"It's okay sweetie, it's okay now," Lily hummed into Harry's ear. She held onto him tightly, hugging him and rocking back and fourth a little.  
  
James ran his hand on Harry's bare back and stood there, not knowing what to do to help comfort Seth.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay," Lily kept repeating into Seth's ear.  
  
You could hear Seth's deafingly sobs, they were lightened a little because his face was in Lily's chest.  
  
"Ahhh," Harry cried.  
  
Lily looked to James for help, but James didn't know what to give. 


	3. Waking Up to scars

It's been awhile since I wrote here. But, I just re-read it and I figured out a post. Hope you like... Thanks for the replies. I really appreciate it- you have no idea how good they make me feel.

One Moment

By. Mandi Bartell

The next morning Seth found himself lying on the living room couch covered with a bunch of blankets. He couldn't quite remember what happened the night before- it was all a blur. The dream, being in the kitchen with his 'parents'.

The sound of Elmo's world came to his ears and when he opened his eyes Logan was sitting in front of the TV with his fingers in his mouth watching a furry red monster on the TV.

"La,la,la,la Elmo's World... Elmo loves his goldfish and his crayon too, that's Elmo's World..."

Seth rolled his eyes and turned on his side, holding his arms up to his barechest.

"Dada, Dada," Logan said, spitting as he babbled.

"Hey buddy. Where's Mumma?" Seth heard his dad ask.

Logan of course didn't answer and James left the living room and Seth heard him enter the kitchen.

"Hi honey. Have you heard anything from Harry this morning?" James asked Lily.

"No, he hasn't moved as far as I know. Logan's been babbling a lot too, he must be in a hard sleep," Lily said.

"Hmm. Are the girls still asleep?" James asked.

"Yes. It's still early- I have to get going for work. You got everything under control?" Lily asked.

"Of course I do!" James shouted.

"Okay, good-bye. Love you," Lily said and the sound of them kissing followed out into the living room.

Seth's stomach did a flip-flop as he thought of David and how much he missed him. Somehow he was going to see David today... maybe they could hang out or something. Something inside of Seth told him that wasn't going to happen, though. They wanted Seth to spend time with Lily and James as much as possible and not so much with David, to get him used to how it should be.

"Love you too. I don't know what we're going to do today- Meagan and Kayla have camp 8-2. I might take Logan to the park or something," James said.

"Why don't you take them to the lake or something. Spend some bonding time with Harry," Lily said.

"Oh, okay. We'll see what happens. I wanted to go to ToysRUs and get Logan some new toys- I've been itching to get him that little Quidditch play set," James said.

"What about your other son?" Lily asked.

"Maybe I'll get him a new snowboard or something like he's been asking for. We did miss his birthday-" James said.

"Not really. But that sounds like a good idea. You three have fun today and say hi to everyone for me," Lily said.

They kissed one last time before the door shut and Lily had gone.

"Okay, Loggie. What should we do?" James asked, coming over and sitting on the floor next to Logan.

Seth listened to them for a minute, frowning. They were a happy family and he shouldn't be there- but with David.

"AW!" Seth shouted, putting his hands up to his forehead as his scar sirred with pain.

"Har- Seth?" James asked, getting up and kneeling by the couch Seth lay on.

"My head!" Seth shouted, getting up. His eyes blurry as the pain rushed through his whole body now.

"Your scar hurts?" James asked, concern in his voice.

"Make it stop!" Seth shouted.

"I can't, you just have to wait it out. I'm sorry," James said, rubbing Harry's arm.

Seth tore it away in fury and got up quickly, stepping on Logan's hand as he crawled over.

"AH!" Logan cried, pulling his hand away and looking up at his big brother with a angry little face.

"You're supposed to be a wizard! MAKE IT STOP!" Seth shouted, putting alot of pressure on his head as his body felt on fire.

After a few minutes the pain subsided. Seth was out of breath and his body slowly relaxing as the pain left him.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

"NO! Bring me to David!" Seth shouted, looking up at James.

"I'm sorry, I can't!" James shouted.

"Then what good are you?!" Seth screamed, tears falling from his eyes. He bent forward and buried his face in his knees, rocking himself back and fourth as he always did when upset.


End file.
